


A little ring of feathers

by GalacticFirefly



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bird/Human Hybrids, Birdlian, Fluff and Angst, Human Disaster Julian Devorak, Hurt/Comfort, Julian Devorak Route - Reversed Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticFirefly/pseuds/GalacticFirefly
Summary: It took him three days to wake up after that; the early rays of sunlight that danced through his eyelashes almost, almost making him forget what he was. It was bright and it warmed his cheeks, and just for a second, everything was okay.Then he remembered, feeling the linen clinging to his scaled hands and scaled feet, and he promptly shut his eyes again.(Set post reverse ending, Julian takes up Sebastian's offer to leave the Hanged Raven behind and escape back to reality with him. Pain and fear ensue, but not without it's love and acceptance too).
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue - First Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is scary, sometimes.

It was taking a painfully long time for Julian to settle back into what was considered normality. It was taking a long time for him to do anything, really. 

He told himself that the mental side of things wasn’t so bad. In the coldest, loneliest nights when the terrors in the back of his mind came manically clawing to the front, he knew deep down it wasn’t real. It had felt real back at the Hanged Raven, when his deliriousness was, ironically, the one thing that was keeping him somewhat sane throughout the constant barrage of sickly, festering images imprinting into his mind one after another. But he wasn’t there anymore, and he refused to let those images take hold again. Not in the daytime, at least.

But the physical changes, they were always there. Persistent and crushing. Cold. Talons jutting out the end of scaled, sinewy fingers; legs bent awkwardly in the wrong direction that lead into just as deformed feet. 

The feathers.

They were everywhere, covering him head to toe in their oil-slick gleam, poking through his skin and masking what was once a body he was proud of. A body that was his; robbed by a shining black sea of disgust.

The first time it really hit him was when he stepped back into reality. Sebastian, bless him, was at his side in a second, holding his helpless, shaking form as he clawed violently at his arms and cried himself into unconsciousness. It took him three days to wake up after that; the early rays of sunlight that danced through his eyelashes almost, almost making him forget what he was. It was bright and it warmed his cheeks, and just for a second, everything was okay.

Then he remembered, feeling the linen clinging to his scaled hands and scaled feet, and he promptly shut his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! (rambling, feel free to skip if long notes aren't your thing x)  
> First fic in literal years, prompted by a guy who casually dropped into my life like he wasn't the best thing to ever happen. Words cannot convey how hard I have fallen for this man, he's a ray of sunshine and has made my shitty days a lot less shitty. Like seriously, I feel like a 12 year old again getting a crush for the first time, tf has he done to me?? Curse beautiful fictional men.
> 
> Anywho, reverse ending?? The fuck, rip my heart out why don't you :'D Genuinely cried bc I'm weak, I just want to see him happy ughhhhhh. I played it after I got the upright, and honestly? I don't know which I like better. I love me a happy ending and upright gave me that and it was lovely, but I felt the lead up lacked a lot of tension and was a little... silly? I didn't mind too much, seeing everyone acting goofy in a dire situation was pretty funny, but I still think it could have been handled better. But the reverse ending ripped my heart out and gave me a gorgeous bird husband as compensation for the sadness so who's to say which is better! I just love Ilya a lot and all of him deserves tlc, including his feathery form. Birdlian appreciation everybody, we love that here!
> 
> Last thing before we start, the character I played as is called Sebastian. He's a guy and he loves Julian a whole lot, and though he started out as a bit of a self insert, he's definitely his own character now. I have a couple ref sheets of him over on my insta (same name), so if you'd like a visual to go off of there's that! He's a darling and I love him a lot. 
> 
> Other than that, hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I'm not sure where it's going, but it's very therapeutic to finally be getting back into writing again after such a long break. I'm excited to see where my brain takes me~


	2. Chapter One - Cautious Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian is depressed, Sebastian is a good boyfriend and the world continues on as normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually getting into the body of the story now u_u

The following weeks were slow and painful for Julian. Most days he curled up on himself come morning, silently hoping the hours would pass over him without disruption so he could allow himself to shamelessly wallow in self hatred and dread. But it wasn’t without disturbance, though. Sebastian would offer him comfort without fail; soup and gentle touches through the sheets, kind words of encouragement and a soft persistence that felt achingly familiar. 

And after a month, he got up. Tried to, at least.

In a wild moment of courage he stepped out of bed, before promptly collapsing to the floor, legs a dead weight beneath him pulling him down. An undignified noise escaped his throat, sounding, to his utter dismay, somewhere between a yelp and a squawk. In his rush to untangle his sore legs, a silhouette of black hair and concern rushed over to him, placing experienced hands on his back and forearm and carefully helping him to the lip of the bed. Shame quickly settled in again, Julian fumbling to hide himself behind gangly limbs and ruffled feathers.

“It’s alright, Julian” Sebastian muttered lightly, leaning into the hand placed on the small of Julian’s back, “You just haven’t used them in a while.”

Julian felt his partner’s hands slowly circle between his shoulder blades, taking extra care around the base of his wings. His shoulders slumped a little, and he allowed himself to sink into Sebastian’s side. He could have this, just this. This was enough.

After a few minutes he stepped off again, more tentatively this time. Sebastian easily supported his form, making sure to keep his balance when Julian nearly toppled over the threshold of the doorway. He was awfully unsteady, and whether that was from disuse or his blasted talons he didn’t know, but he convinced himself that it was the former. Shaky and unsure, he awkwardly shuffled out of the bedroom and into the main body of the… House? Cottage?? To be honest, he wasn’t sure. He hadn’t stepped foot out of bed since he got back, and whatever Sebastian had said during that time had turned into a big mush of hazy memory. A comforting mush, but incoherent nonetheless.

“Where-” he cut himself off immediately, horrified at how hoarse his voice had grown. It was lower now, and it dragged out of his throat like he’d swallowed glass; a tin-like twinge crackling awfully through his words. A clawed hand threw to his neck, grasping it, whilst the other tightened its already firm grip on Sebastian’s forearm. 

The magician’s brow furrowed sympathetically, gently easing off the tightness and bringing his own hands to cup Julian’s face. 

“I’ll explain everything, love, no need to fret.” he said, a warm, soft smile overtaking the worry as he gazed into wide, gray eyes. Beautiful. “Just don’t push yourself, alright? You need time, and we have plenty of that here.”

“I’ve had time already,” Julian croaked, uncomfortable under the direct gaze but not pushing away. 

Somewhat of an annoyed look flashed across Sebastian’s face, but was quickly replaced by one of cool affection. A familiar expression, one Julian had seen many times before during his episodes of self depreciation and lamenting. 

“And you will have more, as much as you need, in fact,” his words were unwavering, almost practiced. There was an intense mix of bottomless love and blatant sureness behind those rosy eyes of his, and Julian felt a fierce shock of reassurance run through him. Momentary, but it happened, it was there. 

“...Alright.”

Sebastian smiled, not warmly, but not harshly either. It crinkled at his eyelids in a way that said “I know you’re not alright, but that’s okay”, and suddenly his apprehension didn’t feel quite so oppressive. 

Julian was led over to a couch covered in plush furs and pillows. It should have been big enough for three by the looks of it, but with his cumbersome wings and added height, he took up the majority even curled up at one end.  
The magician gave him a pleased look once he’d settled, before glancing over to a counter at the far wall and flicking his wrist, letting his magic do the rest of the work. A teapot filled itself with water, and hovered just above a suddenly lit stove. Perfect.

“May I?” he said, turning back and gesturing to a little spot of free pillow next to Julian. 

After a moment of hesitation, he nodded, shifting to make more room without accidentally ripping anything. The magician flopped into the space, careful not to touch Julian extensively and instead settling for a comfortable brush of their legs for the moment. The tension in the air wasn’t as nearly prevalent today.

With a soft sigh and the kettle bubbling peacefully in the background, Sebastian started on what he’d wanted to say ever since they got back over a month ago.

“So, let’s get you caught up then, shall we?”


End file.
